


Mandy

by marvelaf



Series: The Jonas Brothers Challenge [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Ice Skating, Pre-Relationship, Set-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: “So, I look at the cat and it’s laying it the puddle!” Peter laughs out. Ned bursts out laughing and MJ gives a small smile, the usual reaction to Peter’s dumb jokes, but this time Y/N laughs out loud. Peter’s eyes widen.





	Mandy

She was quiet. Never really spoke, unless it was necessary. She sat with him at lunch. She really was better friends with MJ, but that made sense. She only became more animated when talking to MJ. 

 

“So, I look at the cat and it’s laying it the puddle!” Peter laughs out. Ned bursts out laughing and MJ gives a small smile, the usual reaction to Peter’s dumb jokes, but this time Y/N laughs out loud. Peter’s eyes widen.   
  


“Yeah! It was so crazy.” Peter says, looking at Y/N who was still snickering. She laughed at his joke. She never does that. She usually sits quietly on her phone, sometimes she shows MJ something that they’ll quietly talk about, but she never laughed at Peters jokes.

 

This was a step in the right direction in Peter’s eyes. The lunch period goes on normally, but each time Peter makes a joke, she laughs. This goes on for a while. Each time Peter says a joke around her, she’ll laugh. 

* * *

 

“Guys! Come on it’ll be so much fun!” Peter yells, trying to convince his friends to go ice skating with him.

 

“I don’t like the cold.” MJ says, not looking up from her phone. 

 

“My mom said no.” Ned says a devious smile. Y/N looks up from her phone.

 

“I’ve never been ice skating. I kinda want to try.” Y/N says quietly. Oh. 

 

“Really?” Peter asks.

 

“Yeah, I’ll go with you, if you want?” Y/N offers. Peter feels heat crawl up his neck and onto his cheeks.

 

“Yeah. Let’s do it. How’s tomorrow? I’ll pick you up at 7?” Peter says, his voice an octave higher. Peter’s hearing allows him to hear Ned try and stifle a giggle. He watches as MJ glares over at Ned.

 

“Sounds good.” Y/N says before looking back down at her phone.

 

“Yeah, good.”

* * *

 

7 P.M. rolls around and Peter finds himself outside of the apartment building that Y/N gave him the address to. He walks in and texts her telling him his in the lobby, and after a few minutes, he sees her enter the lobby.

 

“Alright let’s do this!” Peter smiles. The cool air of the night keeps the heat off Peter’s cheeks as they walk slowly towards the rink. The silence is awkward at first, but after a block, Peter finds himself enjoying the quiet companionship.

 

When they arrive at the rink, it’s loud and Peter expects Y/N to visibly hate it, but instead a bright smile flashes from her lips. 

 

“Alright, I’m assuming you don’t have skates, so we have to rent them.” Peter says, to which Y/N nods. They walk over and tell the man their sizes and he brings them over and gives the price. Peter quickly pulls out his wallet.

 

“I’ve got it.” He mutters. 

 

“No come on let’s split it.” Y/N argues. Peter ignores her request and hands the man the money.

 

“You can pay next time.” Peter smiles. 

 

“I’ll pay for food later, because I’m already hungry.” Y/N groans. Peter immediately realizes what happened. 

 

Ned and MJ set him up on a date! With Y/N! 

 

His mind races. Why did they do that? Does Y/N know? Did Y/N ask them to do this? Does Y/N like him? Does he like Y/N? 

 

Peter must have been standing there long enough without responding because Y/N tries to retract her statement.

 

“We don’t have to get food if you don’t want to. I just thought, because I’m hungry it would be a good idea but,” Y/N rambles.

 

“No, I could eat after this.” Peter says, to calm Y/N’s nerves. Where did that instinct come from? Y/N lets out a relieved sigh.

 

“Okay good, it’s only fair I pay for something,” Y/N laughs. Peter smiles and sits down on a bench to put his skates on. Y/N sits next to him, and their legs touch. Peter feels his cheeks heat up again, but Y/N quickly shifts away from him and mutters a quiet apology.

 

“No, it’s fine.” Peter says, and he notices and light blush and Y/N’s cheeks. Once the skates are on, the pair makes their way over to the rink, where Peter quickly hops onto the ice, balancing perfectly. Y/N, however, looks like a baby deer, attempting to walk for the first time. Before Peter can realize what he’s doing, he grabs Y/N’s waist to help stabilize her. She must not mind, because not only does she not push his hands away, but she grabs onto his arms. 

 

“This is harder than I thought.” Y/N huffs, still holding onto Peter. He notices how adorable she looks with a determined look on her face. 

 

“It’s okay. Takes a minute to get the hang out it.” Peter smiles.

 

“Well, how are you so good at this!” Y/N exclaims. Peter knows it’s because of his spider powers, but Y/N doesn’t know about Spider-Man.

 

“Uh, I’ve done it before.” Peter mutters. Y/N huffs again and tries to skate without holding on to Peter. He follows closely behind her, and when she feels like she’s about to fall, she quickly turns around and reaches out for Peter.

 

“Help.” Y/N laughs and Peter wraps his arms around her waist again. She, only for a second, rests her head on his chest. Peter can help but think about how much he enjoyed that feeling. He unwraps his arms from her middle and grabs ahold of her hand.

 

“We’ll take it slow, okay?” Peter whispers. She nods, hugging his arm, to keep herself up. 

 

After an hour of skating around, and an hour of Y/N being very close to Peter, she decides she’s too hungry to go on. They decide on a place and after returning their skates, slowly walk to the place. Peter misses the warmth of her body right next to his as the walk.

 

He almost wants to reach over and grab her hand, just like he had in the ice, but now he couldn’t play it off as trying to help her. It would only help him, and his wants, so he keeps his arm by his side. 

 

They walk for a few more minutes before Y/N grabs a hold of Peter’s hand. He’s almost shocked but quickly grabs back, moving his thumb over the back of her hand, back and forth. Peter really doesn’t know what’s going on, but he knows he enjoys it.

 

When they get to the pizza place, Peter allows Y/N to pay, and they sit down and eat their food. The conversation is light and quiet, but Peter finds himself enjoying it, a lot. She laughs at his jokes again and makes some of her own, which Peter laughs at as well. Nothing feels forced, or difficult and Peter just allows the conversation to roam to the topics Y/N wants to talk about. 

 

“Okay, I need to say something, and it’s going to be hard for me to say, but I want to tell the truth.” Y/N smiles. 

 

“Okay shoot.” Peter says. Y/N inhales deeply.

 

“I like you and I had a lot of fun tonight.” 

 

Peter’s heart stops.

 

“I like you too.” 

 

Y/N’s smile widens to nearly blinding level. 

 

“So, let’s do this again sometime.” Y/N smiles.

 

“Of course, with you, it’s never wasted time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
